1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to a carrier for transporting palletized products. More particularly, this patent relates to a carrier for transporting palletized products comprising a bulk bag and a pallet and in which the pallet is secured within a pocket integrally formed in the bulk bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Soft goods are sometimes transported in bulk bags resting on pallets. If the bulk bags are not secured to the pallets in some way the bags have a tendency to slide or roll off the pallets, especially when the palletized unit is being carried on a forklift truck and the truck turns a corner.
Bulk bags are also used for the transport of powders and granular items such as coffee, plastic pellets, etc. The bulk bags may be equipped with a dispensing system incorporated into the bottom of the bag. However, in order to dispense from the bottom of the bag most users must hold the bag in the air by loops located at the top corners of the bag. While this dispensing method works, it requires different equipment than normal handling systems, (e.g. fork trucks) and requires a secondary apparatus for unloading the contents of the bag.
The present invention is designed to solve the problems described above.